Lovely Loveless
by Hanajima-Senpai
Summary: Weak. Unfit. Fail. Hopeless. Pathetic. She was much more than that. They just never gave her a chance, but she changed. Kidnap, enslaved, tortured, it can change a person. It changed her.
1. When She Was Younger

_Lovely Loveless _

_Summary:_

_Weak. Unfit. Fail. Hopeless. Pathetic._

_She was much more than that. They just never gave her a chance, but she changed._

_Kidnap, enslaved, tortured, it can change a person._

_It changed her. _

* * *

><p><em><em>**This is a Sakura-centric story, but it will have some romance later on.**

* * *

><p><em>When she was younger<em>

"Come one Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted with a wave of his hand as they ran around training ground ten. "You can do it!" Sakura was panting and she urged her body to catch up to her teammates. Sasuke casted her an annoyed look behind his back and scoffed before returning to his run. Sakura felt a spark of hurt, but pushed down with a smile.

"Go on Naruto! I'll catch up." She panted between breaths. Naruto gave her a nod before running up to beat Sasuke in the run. Sakura stopped and rested her hands on her knees and took deep shuddering breaths.

_Damn it! Why must I be so weak? _Sakura questioned herself darkly. She hated this weak body that possessed her.

**We'll just train harder and show them up! CHA! **Inner Sakura pumped her fist and Sakura smiled fondly at the voice. That was the voice that kept her living through the years. When things began to get too rough her inner Sakura would just urge her to do better and she always did.

"I'll train harder!" Sakura promised herself and calmed her breathing before running toward the team meeting spot. It took her longer than she expected, but she made it before the sunset. Her muscles ached in a familiar pain and her lungs angrily clenched in her chest.

"Good to see you Sakura-chan." Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Sasuke and Naruto are sparing. Why don't you practice your kunai throwing?" Sakura felt herself wilt at that. It was always _practice your kunai throwing _never _Spar against me. _She was always just easily discarded to something so elementary. By all the training meetings they did, her aim was flawless now. _She wanted to move up._

"Sure thing Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled brightly, _but she never had the guts to do so. _Sakura walked over to the throwing range and tossed a kunai at the target.

_Bull's eye_

_She was better than this_

"Mom I'm home!" Sakura called throughout the house.

"Ah, welcome home Sakura-chan." Her mom greeted with teary eyes. "I'll be in my room." Her mother sobbed and climbed up stairs. Sakura felt her heart ache for her mother. Ever since her father died on a mission her mother has been inconsolable.

"Good to be home." Sakura casted her head downward and she slowly walked up the stairs to her room. She ignored the hunger in her stomach and went to her room. Since her father died they've been living on her Genin salary and needless to say it wasn't really keeping them afloat. Her mother was fired from work when she stopped showing up. Food was scarce since most of her money went to their house. The only times she really was able to eat was if Kakashi paid for the food if they did well or if she went to Ino's house, or if she meanly ditched Naruto to play for the ramen.

Sakura shed her clothes off her body until she was nude and silently snuck into her bed. She curled into herself and stared at the blank wall. If she was a powerful ninja she could've been on that mission with her father. If she was a powerful ninja she could have brought home her dad and her mother wouldn't be depressed. If she was a powerful ninja she could pay for the house and for food. If she was a powerful ninja she could keep up with Naruto and Sasuke. If she was a powerful ninja Kakashi would teach her new jutsus. If she was a powerful ninja people would respect her.

_But I'm not_ Sakura clenched her eyes tightly and tears flooded her eyes.

**Sakura-chan…..** Inner Sakura whispered sadly.

_I just want to be strong _She sobbed and hugged herself. She cried loudly and it didn't matter to who heard, because her cries mixed with her mothers.

The sun slowly winked through her curtains and Sakura's eyes slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids felt hot and swollen and she knew it was because she was crying all night. Her vibrant eyes went to her pink alarm clock.

_5:56 A.M _winked back at her and she slowly recalled that her team was meeting today at seven for a mission. Sakura closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to move today. She didn't want to wake. She just wanted fade away and disappear until everyone forgot her.

_Which wouldn't be hard _Sakura snapped bitterly.

**Cheer up Sakura-chan! We have a mission today and we'll show them! CHA! **Sakura smiled softly at her inner self.

"You're right!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air. Her blanket slid down to reveal her young, budding body. "Today is a new day and I, Haruno Sakura, will not fail!" She threw off the blankets and went to take a shower, eat what little food they had, pack for her mission and flew out the door.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned brightly and waved his hand eagerly at her. Sasuke ignored and Kakashi greeted her with a lazy wave. "We have a mission today! Obaa-san gave us one in the Stone."

"Tsunade-shishou did?" Sakura perked up. She was barely under the Hokage's wing and learned some medical ninjutsus, but she didn't have a full apprenticeship yet. "What is it?"

"We're just dropping off a scroll. It's a C-rank mission so we don't expect that much rouge ninjas." Kakashi ruffled her head. _I'm not worried about rouge ninjas_ Sakura thought weakly, but smiled nonetheless. "We should get going." Kakashi pulled out his trade mark orange book and the group made their way to Kohona's gates. Sakura bounced over to Sasuke.

"Wanna walk together Sasuke-kun?" Sakura batted her pink eyelashes at him. Sasuke's cold eyes dismissed her.

"You're annoying." He growled. "Leave me alone." Sakura felt hurt flood her system and she her expression down casted.

"I'll walk with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled loudly with a grin. Sakura channeled her hurt into anger and turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, you idiot!" She slammed her fist into the crown of his head before walking away from him with her arms crossed over her chest. Sakura advert her eyes to the scenery. The thick trunks of the trees that was Kohona's signature background; they walked for hours with never pausing. The trees began to disappear slowly, the grass receding into dust and sand, the moist air became drier and difficult to breathe in and then the sun slowly sank down for rest and the moon slowly peeking out from the horizon.

"We'll set up camp." Kakashi tucked his book away. "Naruto, Sasuke go catch fish, Sakura you will set up camp and I will go get firewood." The Genin nodded their heads and went to do their tasks. Sakura quietly took out the beddings and began to set up the tents. One for Kakashi, one for her, and one for Sasuke and Naruto; Sakura sighed to herself. She always got stuck setting up camp it was something that she deemed so domesticated for her. She always got stuck with what she dubbed the "woman" jobs. Setting up camp, cooking the meals, and cleaning up; she never got to fish or to gather firewood. They wanted her to be at camp, safe.

**We'll just do an extra good job and then they will have to give us a better job! Shannaro~! **Inner Sakura encouraged her. Sakura smiled softly at her voice and gave a soft noise of agreement.

She'll do a good job here so that the next time they set up camp she'll get a different job.

"Auwah!" Naruto cried out with wide eyes. "You make the best fish Sakura-chan!" Naruto vigorously bite into the grilled fish. Sakura blushed at the complement.

"It's nothing," Sakura laughed with a sweat-dropped. "I just left it on the fire and made sure it didn't burn."

"Thank you for the food Sakura-chan." Kakashi smiled at her.

"You're welcome Sensei!" Sakura beamed brightly at him. "Do you like it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked shyly to him with a small blush on her cheeks. Sasuke gave her an irritable look and looked away.

"Hn." Sasuke finished his fish and tossed the stick away. "I'm going to bed."

"Naruto you have first watch, then Sasuke, and then I will." Kakashi informed them.

"What about me Sensei?" Sakura asked curiously. Kakashi gave her a smile under his mask.

"By the time it's your turn the sun would already be up. You can just clean camp up, ne?" Kakashi ruffled her short, pink locks again. Sakura's hands clenched into fist, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Okay Sensei! I'm going to bed then." She ducked into her tent and gave the boys a teasing grin. "You boys have fun." And ducked into her tent; she could hear Naruto shout at Kakashi about how unfair it was. Sakura changed into her black sweats and pink long sleeve shirt. It was unfair. She would know.

_Snap _Sakura's eyes shot opened and her whole body tensed. She could hear the soft snores of Kakashi, the loud snores of Naruto, and she could feel Sasuke's steady, low, hum of Chakra. They were all asleep. Someone was sleeping during duty.

"Damn it Hogi, be more careful." A soft whisper, barely there. Sakura tensed and her hands flew to her kunai pouch.

_Enemy ninjas _Sakura carefully unzipped her tent to see Naruto leaning up against a tree asleep and a group of at least six ninjas wandering on camp.

"_Are you sure you saw a woman here?"_ One whispered.

_"Yeah, pink hair. She'll run high on the slave market." _

_ "The blond isn't so bad looking either. We can fetch a high price for him also."_

_ "Tie him up. We'll get rid of the others and I'll get the little bitch." _Sakura felt her heart seize in terror.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto shouted and Sakura could hear clashes of metal.

"Naruto?" Kakashi cried out and Sakura could see the faint outlines of her teammate's as the lunged into battle.

_I have to do something _Sakura felt her whole body quiver in fear.

**We wanted to be strong. We need to help our team! **_**We can do it! **_Inner Sakura and she shouted at the same time. Sakura sneaked out from her tent and with a practiced aim threw a kunai straight into a stray ninja's head. Blood gushed from the wound and he collapsed to the ground.

"Jii!" A ninja shouted as his fallen comrade fell into his own puddle of blood. The ninja brought his angry eyes to Sakura and Sakura felt her blood run cold. The ninja looked exactly like the ninja she killed and she could only assume that they were twins. "I'll kill you!" He charged toward her and Sakura quickly ran away. She threw a kunai at him, but he caught it and threw it right back. Sakura dove into the ground to avoid it, but the metal embedded into her calf. Sakura cried out in pain, her left leg immobile.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out in worry and tried to fend off the two ninjas he was up against. The ninja grabbed Sakura by her short hair and she gritted her teeth. Her hands went up to claw at her wrists, but he pulled her up and wrapped a thick arm around her throat.

"Off to the slave market." He whispered cruelly into her ear. Sakura cried out in pain as he twisted her arms back.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed loudly. Sasuke turned to her and quickly fought off the ninjas to save his comrade and Kakashi quickly knocked his down to help.

"Too late." The ninja grinned at her team and in a swirl of dirt they disappeared only to reveal the smell of urine, blood, mold, wet cement and the pained cries of people.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	2. Her Fear Was Addicting

_Lovely Loveless _

__**Thank you so much for all of the reviews you guys gave me. :D Makes me happy. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Her fear was addicting<em>

"Bye, bye, Sa-Ku-Ra-chan," The man threw her into the wet cement floor before closing the chakra resistant cage.

"No!" Sakura cried out. "Please let me go!" Sakura placed her hands onto the cage bars only for the chakra resistant bars gave her a shock and drained a bit of her chakra. Sakura gave a surprise cry before pushing herself away from it.

"You're a ninja aren't you?" A thick, hoarse voice questioned her from the cage besides her. Sakura's jade eyes turned to the sickly, thin man with a receding hair line. His eyes sunken into his sockets, skin saggy with age, his teeth rotting from the inside of his mouth; he was truly a disgusting sight to see.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked warily as she kneeled down on the cement near the elderly man.

"These bars haven't gotten any good chakra in a while." The man scooted closer to her and picked up a wooden bowl with a weird slosh in it. "They'll suck you dry with you just being a foot away." Sakura tossed the bars a nervous look. With her being held captive she was going to need all chakra she could get. "Don't worry though, ninja slaves don't tend to stay here for long."

"How long have you been here?" She licked her lips nervously.

"How old are you?" The man picked at his ear and Sakura repressed a grimace.

"I'm twelve." Sakura fiddled with her shortly, cropped hair.

"A little older than you, fifteen, I think." The man said with a sad smile. Sakura felt her heart sank deep and she wondered if she would stay here just as long. "I'm fifty-eight now." He answered her unquestioned voice. Sakura clenched her eyes tightly and a small sob escaped her lips.

"I don't want to be here forever." She sobbed and bowed her head close to knees. The man stared at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry," He apologized and he stuck an arm between the bars and patted Sakura's knee. Sakura flinched, but relaxed under his wrinkly hand. "My name is Sugi, I think."

"You think?" Sakura asked with a watery tone.

"If you're here as long as I am you tend to forget things like names. You forget who you are here. Why you're here, and if you really want to get out. These bars they take more than just chakra, they take pieces of you and you eventually lose yourself." Sugi's words were heartbreaking and Sakura wanted nothing more than to escape from this place. "What is your name, girl?

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura said sorrowfully.

"Say it again, so you will always remember no matter what they do to you and what they say remember who you are." Sugi urged her.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Again,"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Again,"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Again," Sakura clenched her eyes tight as tears weaved their way through her lids.

"H-Haruno Sakura," She sobbed.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Sensei!" Naruto shouted as glared fiercely at the captured ninja in front of them. "They took Sakura-chan!"<p>

"I know Naruto, but you need to remain calm." Kakashi tried to placate his student before turning his gaze to their hostage. "You are going to tell me where my student is." Kakashi said with a smile, but his eyes were deadly and cold.

"That bitch?" He laughed before spitting his left with a spat of blood. "Bitch is long gone. Off to the slave market she is and a hefty price they will pay. I mean look at her: young, exotic looks, ninja, tight, fuckable body." Kakashi stomped his foot on the man's kneecap, snapping it broken. The hostage gargled in pain and breathed deeply.

"My student," Kakashi said harshly. "Tell me where she is." The captive took a deep, shaky breath before speaking.

"I won't tell you and you'll never find out. Heh, I bet she'll always wonder where her precious team is and that one day you all will save her, but you will never find her." He bit down hard on his tooth and before Kakashi could stop him; his tooth cracked opened and poison filled his mouth. The man gagged and his mouth began to foam as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, his body began to seize before it stopped just like his heart. Kakashi felt his heart plummet into his stomach with a burst of anger, he slammed his fist into a tree.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto spoke sadly, "What do we do now? How will we find Sakura?" Kakashi clenched his eyes tightly and he didn't know how to answer his student. Sasuke curled his hands into fists and glared at the corpse. Sure, he thought Sakura was annoying, but nonetheless that was his teammate, someone that was like family and he would save his family.

"Those who leave their comrades behind are lower than trash, right Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke spoke grimly. Kakashi was surprised by his student's words since he always figured the Uchiha Survivor never really cared for the girl, but it seemed like he did.

"You're right," Kakashi felt a surge of pride of his student "We will find Sakura."

"Yosh!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air.

* * *

><p>Sakura tried sleeping on the cold cement, but she found it incredibly hard. She was emotionally exhausted and she just kept crying when she tried to sleep. Sugi was used to the conditions and he slept easily on the wet cement and with the loud cries all around them. It was the sounds that scared her the most. There were screams, insane ones, pained ones, pleading ones, agonized ones, and then there were just plain, empty, screams. Those empty ones frighten her the most. There was a difference between the insane ones and the empty ones. The insane ones were loud, long, and filled with hysteria, while the empty ones ranged from quiet then loud, but it never held an emotion to it. It was like they were screaming just to see if they still existed and that scared Sakura the most. She never wants to scream like that; for an existence.<p>

"How do you like your new home, girl?" Sakura turned her jade eyes to the man who captured her taunted between the bars. Sakura flinched back. "What's wrong hm?" He laughed at Sakura's frighten look.

"My team," Sakura licked her lips, "They will come for me."

"How do you know that they aren't alre

* * *

><p>ady dead?" He jeered.<p>

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sasuke wouldn't die that easily!" Sakura shouted fiercely. The man laughed.

"Do you think that they will come for you?" He chuckled softly and pressed his face near the bars, but not fully touching it. "How long should we give them? A few days? A week? Three weeks? A month? Shall we bet on it?"

"They will come for me." Sakura said through gritted teeth. "I know they will."

"I'll give them a month and I'm being generous. One month for them to save you and in that month I will not harm you, but if they are not here in that month," He grinned nefariously. "Then I get to do whatever I want with you." He walked away and Sakura sobbed. She was positive that they will come for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. And So The Princess Waited

_Lovely Loveless _

__**Thank you all for the favorites, reviews, and alerts. **

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura rubbed at her neck, dirt began to cake on her pale skin and her own filth on her body made her sick and she would often rub at her flesh as if the dirt would fall off of her. She didn't know how long she has been here, but she wondered if her team was getting closer to finding her. Renji was true to his word and did not harm Sakura physically, but that didn't mean he didn't hurt her emotionally or mentally. Sakura stared blankly at her dark hands; at night they looked black, but it was the dried blood that stained her flesh. She tightly sealed her eyes shut and she tried to block out the screams she remembered hearing yesterday, but they kept bouncing around in her head.<p>

**Sakura, **Inner Sakura comforted **don't think about it. I'm not sure if I can handle it. It hurts too much. **Her inner begged, for the alter part of her would take the mental blow, but Sakura couldn't concentrate on her Inner and she was sucked back into the memories that happened the previous days.

_"Sakura-chan," Renji grinned viciously as he leaned against the brick wall. Sakura tensed, ready for the cruel words he would spew at any moment. "It's been two weeks so far. Another two weeks and you're mine." Sakura ignored him. "Are you hungry?" Sakura perked at that. She hasn't eaten in such a long time. Her stomach was practically hallowing in with her ribs jutting out, her cheek bones sharply pointed out. She slowly turned her head to him, pink hair limply clinging to her face. "You are?" Sakura licked her cracked lips as Renji pulled out a large, juicy apple. "Ta-da!" Sakura eyed the fruit with desperate hunger._

_ "Please," She begged with her hand out stretched. "Please," Renji cackled at her and held it out for her by the stem, between the bars of her cell. Sakura didn't have enough strength for her to carry herself over, so she slowly crawled over and before her bony hands could grab it; it was quickly removed from her grasp. Sakura bowed her head and began to sob while Renji laughed joyously. _

_ "Do me a favor and I will give you food," Renji proposed. Sakura lifted her head at him with watery, hateful eyes._

_ "What?" She croaked._

_ "If you kill the person in cell 4A, then I'll give you food." Renji said. Sakura bite her lips she was so hungry, but she didn't know who was in cell 4 A. _

_ "No," Sakura denied and turned away from him. She would not kill any one._

_ "Suit yourself." She heard a crunch of the apple and he walked away. "I'll come by again."_

Sakura blinked rapidly her green eyes meeting dripping ceiling. That happened when? It felt so long ago. That was the first of his game and she didn't know how long they played this game of his, but in the end she lost.

_"Three more days Sakura-chan," Sakura spat in his direction and Renji laughed at her and stepped away from her spit. "Three more days and you're mine." Renji pulled out another apple. "Are you going to kill the person in 4A?" Sakura felt her will waver. She was so hungry and so weak. It was just one person right? No one will miss one person and when her team came for her she can just lie and say they killed that person, hell they wouldn't even know. She was so hungry._

_ "Okay," Sakura bowed her head in defeat. "I'll do it." Renji grinned widely._

_ "I'll be right back then." Sakura tried to control her breathing. Was she going to take a life away for food? _But I'm so hungry_ Sakura sobbed._

_ "I'm back." There was a sound of metal grinding against stone and a thud as a body fell in Sakura's cell. Sakura turned her gaze to person in her cell and Sakura felt her eyes widen. In front of her was a child no older than the age nine. The little boy rubbed his grubby hands together anxiously. His deep blue eyes eyed Sakura nervously. "Well do it. I'm expecting a show." The boy flinched back and tried to move away from Sakura. Sakura clenched her eyes shut. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't, but she was so hungry. So hungry._

_**I'll do it Sakura. **__Inner Sakura said sadly. __**I'll do it for you. Just let me do it. Close your eyes and I will do the rest. **__Sakura felt hot tears run down her cheeks and she closed her eyes. She felt herself being locked away in her mind and all she heard were screams, begging, and laughter._

_ When Sakura came too Renji was grinning at her._

_ "My," He laughed. "I didn't think you had it in you." Sakura turned her eyes to where Renji had his gaze at. Sakura felt herself dry heave since her stomach was empty. The child was dead, stomach open and gapping with blood smeared everywhere. Sakura looked at her hands that were covered in blood. The boys blue eyes staring at her emptily, lifelessly, and for some reason they reminded her of Naruto. She began to scream loudly and Renji laughed at her._

_ "Enjoy!" Renji threw the apple in the cell harshly and it shattered against the wall._

Sakura was screaming she noticed. Screaming loudly and hysterical; Sakura brought her hands up to her hair and she began pulling at it, tearing strands out of her scalp. Sakura kicked her feet and screamed until her throat felt raw and until she could taste blood in her throat. Sakura slammed her hands into the ground and she felt pain bloom as her knuckles broke. Finally, she stopped and it was only because she couldn't scream anymore. She stared up at the ceiling as murky water dripped on her forehead.

They weren't coming for her.

She felt deep in her soul that they weren't.

* * *

><p>"You can't do this Obaa-chan!" Naruto snarled with his hands clenched into fist. His blue eyes glaring fiercely at the leader of the village; her honey eyes met his sadly, but firmly.<p>

"It's been a month of you guys looking," Tsunade said. "We have to call it now."

"Give us more time," Kakashi tried to negotiate. "Please, we can find her."

"I can't." Tsunade apologized.

"We can find her." Sasuke said quietly.

"Kohona has a deadline. One month. I'm sorry, but I have to call it off." Tusnade opened a file and stared at the pink hair girl smiling brightly at her in the picture. "Haruno Sakura, M.I.A. presumed dead." Tsunade signed the paper. Naruto let out an angry, anguish cry and Kakashi clenched his eyes tightly with a feeling of failure in his gut. He placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder and Sasuke looked away with a pain in his chest. Another love one gone; he looked out the window to see the ramen stand they often visited as a team. He could practically picture Sakura's smiling face and annoying voice.

_"Wanna go out Sasuke-kun?" _She would ask with gentle, sincere eyes. Sasuke decided then and there he would add something to his ambitions. He would avenge Sakura, after all he is an avenger.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know Sasuke seems a bit OOC, but it will work in the story so I had to do it. Besides I feel like Sasuke always cared for his team before he betrayed the village and then he started not caring for them. So this blow to them will make him stay until he avenges Sakura.<strong>

Review please! Jeez none of you guys doo~! I want at least five and then I'll post a new chapter up. Pretty please?


	4. She's Not Right In The Head

**Hey! So here's the new chapter. I'm very happy with the results so far!  
><strong>

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>She's not right in the head<em>

"Sakura-chan!" Renji slid the cell gate open. "Guess what day it is?" Sakura didn't even bother casting him a glance. "Boo! You're no fun. Today is the day you become mine!" Renji bounced over and touched her greasy hair. "But I don't want you yet. In fact, I'm sure no one really does. You're team hasn't even came for you, huh?" Renji folded his hands behind his back and strolled over in front of Sakura. He bent down so he could see her gaunt face. "Bummer."

"Leave me alone," Sakura rasped.

"Uhm, no." Renji snorted and he picked her up by her bony elbow. "You have some training to do. First things first though. You need a bath." Sakura tensed at the word and began to thrash. "Now that's what I'm looking for!" Renji shouted. "Give me a little fight baby." He began to drag Sakura out of her cell and Sakura caught a glance with Sugi who merely gave her a forlorn look. Sakura tried to kick, but she was so weak due to the lack of nutrition.

"Stop!" Sakura snarled and gazed up at Renji's cold eyes. He ignored her and Sakura could hear the laughter of insane captives or the soft murmurs of them. They peek their heads through the bars and watched on curiously, sympathetically, or mockingly. "Get your filthy hands off of me!" She snarled and Renji gave out a humorous laugh.

"I do believe you my dear, is the filthy on. Why I don't have a spot of dirt on my body, besides the filth in my hand of course." Renji snickered and threw Sakura into the cold, wet stall. It was very narrow and above them was a rusting water hose. Sakura landed against the wall, her hands scraping against the cold stone there. Renji was quick to press his body against hers. Sakura thrust against him to lift his body off of her.

"Get off of me!" Sakura sneered. Renji hummed in her ear, his lips grazing against the shell of her ear. Sakura clenched her eyes tightly. She was so weak. So pathetic. She couldn't even get him off of her—what kind of ninja was she.

"A nice shower sounds nice, ne?" Renji twisted the dial while he made sure the weight of his body kept Sakura pinned to the wall. Icy water rained down on them and Sakura was momentarily paralyzed with how cold it was. Renji chuckled darkly and his hands trailed down to her sweats that she was captured in. "Time for your initiation." Sakura wiggled against him.

"Please," She begged. Sakura hated to beg, but as of now, she had no choice, but to. "_Please! _Stop!" She clenched her eyes tears pooling behind her eyelids. Renji bit her ear roughly.

"I love it when they beg," Sakura sobbed and Renji pulled down her sweats along with her underwear. The clothing pooling at her feet; his hands trailed up to her small breast and he squeezed them harshly under her thin shirt, pebbled nipples pointing out through the cloth. His fingers curled around the collar of her shirt and he ripped it down the middle, her bare breasts were pressed against the stone wall, her nipples tingled as the cold water froze her skin. Sakura fought weakly, her tired; starving body did not have any power left to fight. Sakura pressed her cheek against the wall in defeat. What use was it? Why fight her fate?

"Such a pretty thing you are." Renji groaned as he pulled at her nipple. Sakura groaned as pain bubbled there and he bit at her shoulder. "I won't go easy on you. After all, you killed my brother." Renji squeezed her growing breast as hard as he could and Sakura cried out in pain. She could feel his erection poke at her back. Renji quickly shimmed out of his pants and boxers and his fingers danced down to her folds. His fingers dived in there and Sakura gasped at the foreign feeling of rough fingers inside her sensitive vagina. He pinched her clit and twisted it and Sakura cried out as pleasure and pain spotted her vision. Without warning, he plunged her hard on into her and Sakura tensed her body and gave a cry as he innocence was torn away from her. Renji didn't allow her any comfort as he powerfully thrust inside of her. Her tight walls clenching around him in pain as he pumped harder and faster. Sakura quickly escaped into her mind and she just watched as the cold water rain down on her burning, ashamed, body. Her eyes glazed over as her body rocked against the wall, her cheek scraping against it. She never felt such hate. Never felt such want to get back at someone who harmed her. She hated Renji. She hated Kakashi, hated Naruto, hated Sasuke, hated Kohona and most of all herself.

_This, _Sakura mused to herself as she felt Renji come inside of her. _Is the feeling for revenge. I understand now Sasuke. They burning want for revenge. _

"I understand." Sakura whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt her body slide against the floor of her cell. She didn't care if she was naked. She didn't care if her body screamed in pain. She just couldn't find it in herself to care, but she found something better than care. She felt a burning, wanting, craving sensation for revenge.<p>

And revenge she shall have.

She felt an odd feeling that bubbled up to her throat and pass her lips.

Laughter

Hysterical, maniacal, laughter that escape her mouth

She couldn't wait for revenge.

She couldn't wait for it

She could taste it

And it taste beautiful

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	5. A Little Light Was All She Asked For

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Dude, I was watching waaaayyy to much amv's about Itachi and Sasuke. D': Brah, some sad shit right there. Makes me wanna cry. I love both the Uchihas and it sucks that they have such tragic fates. I wanna hug them both and make them a nice home meal. Those little guys need it.  
><strong>

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>A Little Light Was All She Asked For<em>

"Come now, girl" Sugi said softly as he stripped the shirt off his back. "Take the shirt." Sakura turned her empty eyes to the elderly man before casting her eyes away.

"What's the point?" Sakura clenched her eyes tightly as she tried to will the pain away. "I'm going to die."

"No you won't," Sugi said firmly. "Don't let that man take everything away from you."

"Hasn't he already Sugi?" Sakura questioned him. "Hasn't he taken everything away from me already? My home, my family, my honor, my friends, my innocence; he already took everything." Sakura curled her body into itself. "What's the use?"

"I think you've forgotten Sakura." Sugi gave her an encouraging smile. "He hasn't taken your will. You wish to escape? You want revenge? Don't let him take that flame of hope away." Sakura felt her heart wrench and she inhaled deeply. "Don't let him win without a fight." Sakura pulled herself up right, not caring if she was naked. She took the threadbare shirt.

"Not without a fight." Sakura snarled fiercely.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sasuke leaned against the tree with a dark look. What right did they have? How could they do that to them? Easily had they replaced Sakura; as if she was never there. As if adding salt to the wound did the girl share similarities to Sakura; both had short hair, both had a sunny smile, both caring, both friendly.

DAMN IT!

Sasuke launched a fist into the tree. Was this a punishment? A constant reminder of what they failed to do? Failed to save their teammate so they must look into a constant reminder of her.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Saki is waiting." Naruto's blue eyes seemed dulled at her name. It wasn't that he didn't like Saki, it was just too soon.

"Tch," Sasuke grunted. "I don't care."

"It's not her fault Sasuke." Naruto growled. "You can't blame Saki."

"How can you accept her so quickly?" Sasuke turned around and clenched the collar of Naruto's jumpsuit. "How can you accept her like Sakura never existed?"

"Damn you bastard!" Naruto punched Sasuke harshly in the face. Sasuke released him and glared at the floor. "Sakura was my friend too! It won't stop hurting!" Naruto clenched his heart. "I miss her so much and I wish I could've at least said good bye. At least the pain wouldn't be so strong. All I see is her face though. Scared and begging. All I see is her face that trusted us so much to protect her and I couldn't even protect my most precious person." Hot tears burned behind his eyelids.

"She screamed for me." Sasuke whispered his voice hoarse. "She screamed for me and I was too weak to get her. I was too slow to save her. It's my fault. I allowed them to take her. If I fought harder…." Sasuke inhaled sharply. Naruto pulled his friend into a hug. Sasuke felt a lump in his throat and he accepted the embrace.

"I'm sorry," A soft voice cried. The boys looked up to see Saki walking out from the forest. Her big brown eyes had tears rolling down her face. Her short brown hair messy from her running her hands through them. "I'm sorry I remind you so much of her."

"Saki," Naruto murmured.

"I don't want to replace her and I know I never will." Saki continued. "I know I can never be her, but please." Saki wiped her tears away. "Allow me to help you guys heal." Naruto sob finally broke free and he pulled Saki into a hug which she eagerly returned. "I'll do my best to your pain is easier." Sasuke looked up at the sky.

_Watch over us _Sasuke closed his eyes and thought of the missing pink hair girl.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Again!" Renji snapped and the whip bit into the soft skin of Sakura's back. Sakura ignored the pain and she slowly pulled herself up. Her haggard breathing made her body quiver, dirt smudge on her skin. Her fingers curled around the heavy weight and she began to lift it up. It went up inch by inch. "Faster!" Renji flicked his wrist and the leather licked at her back again. Sweat began to race down her body and with a shout Sakura tossed the weight over with a loud thud; cracks spider webbing across the stone floor. Sakura collapsed on the floor, her lungs begging for air.

Renji crouched down next to her.

"You're improving little girl," He pet her damp hair. "Your Hokage was known for her strength and I see she's shown you how to channel your chakra to enhance your strength." He clicked the cold metal around her neck that drained her chakra. "Training is over. I have a lot of bidders for you." Renji curled his finger into her bubble-gum hair and with a rough tug, pulled her to her feet. "Time to go!" He said cheerfully. Sakura barely had to time to keep up with him as her feet scrapped against the ground. She was soon thrown into her cell which was slammed shut.

"You did good Sakura?" Sugi asked as he thumbed his beard.

"Yeah!" Sakura flashed him a grin. "I'm getting stronger Sugi!"

"I'm proud of you." Sugi said and Sakura scooted closer to his cell. She held her hand out for him and he did the same, but the chakra repellent cell gave them a shock and they slowly withdrew.

"I'll get us out of here," Sakura said with a small smile. "I'll get us out and we can run away to Kohona, Sugi." Sugi gave her smile in return.

"It sounds lovely." Sugi said softly. "Tell me more about Kohona." Sakura eyes light up.

"The weather there is the best! Warm and sunny! The people are very nice! You'll love Naruto! He's an idiot, but he has a good heart! And then Sasuke-kun, I'd like to marry him one day, he's so strong! And the handsomest guy in the village! Kakashi-sensei is a lazy pervert! But he's very strong and the best ninja in the village!" Sugi watched with sad eyes as Sakura rambled on about her village. For her sake, he hoped that one of them at least manages to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	6. Choke On Your Blood

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**_The Seldom Seen Kid _I read your review and I was like, yeah my chapters are pretty short. Normally on my word, I write like, three pages worth, but for you I doubled it. I'll try to make my chapters longer. **

**_NobodyInParticular _Yup, this is an Itachi/Sakura pairing. Awh, thanks I'm glad my Sasuke doesn't cause irritation. I like Sasuke, I think he's just lost and confused.  
><strong>

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Choke On Your Blood<em>

Sakura gritted her teeth together as Renji thrust from above her. Her knees scraped on the wet cement, opening up old scabs, as his powerful hips drove her weaker ones into the floor. Her nerves hummed in pain and in pleasure as she tried push away the feelings of enjoyment away.

**Sick fuck **Inner Sakura snarled and Sakura curled her fingers into her palms. She hung her head and closed her eyes and tried to escape into her mind where she was at home. Naruto would be smiling at her and beg her to go on a date with him. She would then knock him on the head before turning to Sasuke, and asking him on a date. Sasuke would snort and disregard her and she would then pout. Kakashi-sensei would chuckle gently and give her an encouraging smile, before he would ruffle her hair.

"No!" Renji growled in her ear as his long fingers pulled her hair back, her neck exposed and venerable. "You stay here. Pay attention to what I'm doing to you, filthy whore." Sakura opened her jade orbs, and she whimpered in pain. All she wanted was to escape, all she wanted was to go back home. Renji gave one last pump and shoved her to the ground. Her face grazed against the wet cement and it scrapped her cheek; blood wept from her face, cheek bones bruised. "That was good, babe," Renji slapped her bare ass and Sakura grunted in anger. Sakura tensed her finger tips on the ground the stone splintered beneath her finger.

"Mad? I should put your collar back on." Renji went to snap the thin metal collar on, but Sakura quickly lashed her leg out; channeling her chakra into her lean leg as she smashed it into the juncture of where Renji's shoulder and neck met. Renji gave a shout of pain as his shoulder dislocated and Sakura stood up, nude, and stomped on Renji's head. Renji's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he became unconscious. Sakura sobbed and covered her face with her hands; legs curling into her. Her body shook as she bawled her fingers curving into her face.

**Get a hold of yourself, you don't know if he'll wake up **Inner Sakura scolded her. Sakura hiccupped and nodded her head. **Sugi is waiting for you. Get some clothes on and go. **Sakura gasped loudly as she tried to compose herself. She quickly scrambled for her clothes and pulled them on; she wiped her face clean of the tears and turned her back on her nightmare. Freedom was close, but it wasn't guaranteed. She pumped her legs and willed her body run. The cells zoomed by, colors and shapes blurring together into blobs, she didn't care, she had to get to Sugi and escape to Kohona.

"Sugi," Sakura breathed as she placed her hands on two, iron bars. The old man lifted his head with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"You've done it!" Sugi grinned, showing off his rotting teeth. "You sly girl, you've done it!" Sakura laughed softly and with her newly found strength she pulled the bars open, ignoring the bite of the chakra eating bars.

"We got to be quick Sugi." Sakura felt unreal. Was this happening? Was home closer than it seemed? She quickly squashed that thought done. She couldn't afford to have hope at the moment.

"Let's go then." Sugi agreed. Sakura crouched her body low.

"Get on, Sugi. I'll carry you. It will be faster." Sakura ordered. Sugi complied and climbed on the girl's back. Sakura winced slightly as she felt all of Sugi's bone jut out and poke her. Sakura immediately focused her mind at the task in hand, and she ran down the hall. She didn't really know where she was going, but she could hear the sound of running water. She followed it and wanted to cry with relief when she saw the door for the outdoors. With what little chakra she had she kicked the door down.

"It's beautiful," Sugi whispered in awe as the bright sun blinded them and warmed their skin. It's been a while since they last saw the sun, Sugi longer than Sakura, and the bright light was irritable to the eyes. Not only that, but the air was so fresh compared to the moldy air they normally breathed in. Sakura felt her knees buckled and she staggered slightly, but gained her balance. She felt tears roll down her face.

"Let's go to Kohona, Sugi!" Sakura smiled brightly. Sugi marveled at how pretty the girl looked when she smiled. It wasn't those smiles she would off him, but a real, happy smile. Sugi made sure to remember that smile, he would never want to forget it. Sakura sprinted through the forest skillfully dodging branches and roots. Sakura stepped into a patch of leaves and suddenly, the world sank into the ground. Sakura and Sugi gave out cries of surprise as the tumbled down the hole and landed harshly onto the ground.

_No! _Sakura screamed as she looked up. It was a trap. How could she have fallen for something so elementary? So simple?

"My leg," Sugi groaned as his veiny hands flew to his left leg. Sakura's light orbs flashed down to his leg and she gasped. The bone tore through the flesh of his legs, blood riveting down his thin calf. Sakura knelt down and gingerly touched it and Sugi groaned in agony. He swallowed mouths full of air and tried to regulate his breathing so the pain was lesser.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Laughter echoed from above them and Sakura glanced up to see Renji's twisted face. "Did you really think you could escape, Baby?" Renji jeered. "I give you props though. I didn't expect you to get me during sex, just like a woman to use sex as an advantage." Sakura snarled at him and her knuckles turned white as the skin stretched across the bone.

"Don't worry though," Renji sucked at his teeth. "I'm a forgiving man so; your punishment will be very enjoyable for all three of us!" Renji laughed maliciously and Sakura felt doomed.

Renji threw Sakura to the ground and Sugi followed with her. Once Sugi hit the ground he shouted in pain as she landed on his bad leg.

"Sugi," Sakura cried out in concern and scooted next to him.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Renji tsked. "To your side." Renji pulled at Sakura's growing hair and tossed her a good four feet away from the elderly man.

"Please!" Sakura begged, eyes pooling. "He needs medical attention!"

"Let that be his punishment then." Renji snapped.

"It'll get infected!" Sakura protested. "He can die!" Renji's lip pulled back over his teeth and he pulled Sakura's hair back, revealing her pale neck.

"He's too old anyways." Renji said. "No will buy him on the market. Who wants a sniveling, hideous, stupid, weak, old fuck anyways?" Renji bit at Sakura's pale neck, hard, and Sakura flinched as the wet appendage slivered around her throat. He pulled away with a satisfied leer at the teeth mark that marred her skin. "Get digging! Two graves for the both of ya!"

Sakura looked at him with horrified eyes. Was she really going to die? Renji pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Pale blue smoke sway into the air and he took a deep drag from it. The cancer stick hung from his lower lip as he pulled the whip out from around his waist. "Get digging ya fucks!" He lashed the whip at their feet.

"We don't have anything to dig with." Sugi pained voice said tentatively.

"You got your hands." Renji grinned with the cigarette between his teeth. "Now dig before you really piss me off." Sakura glanced down at her ivory hands. She placed them in the rough soil and curled fingers into it. It will be a long time to dig ones one grave with their bare hands.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I can't," Sugi choked out. His leg was burning and inflamed. An infection began to set in at night. The bone that jutted out was covered in dirt, yellow pus began to seep from the wound. "I can't do it anymore." Sugi gritted his teeth. Sakura ignored her hole and quickly placed a hand on Sugi's emaciated shoulder.

"I'll help you," Sakura said kindly and her fingers joined Sugi's in his shallow hole.

"What about yours?" Sugi inquired with worried eyes.

"I can dig for the both of us." Sakura gave him a crooked smile.

"Mah!" Renji complained from his spot on the floor. He sat crossed legged, a kunai digging the dirt from his nails. "Dig your own holes." He lashed the whip out and it bit into Sugi's fragile back. Sugi gasped out and Sakura flung herself in front of his body and took the next hit.

"If you are going to kill us, let us die in the same hole!" Sakura said defiantly. Renji scoffed at her.

"Share your grave then." Renji spat. Sakura turned her back to him and gave Sugi a sad smile.

"How about it Sugi?" Sakura examined her ruined nails that began to chip and peel off, blood staining into the creases. "Do you mind sharing a grave with me?" Sugi gave her a warm look.

"I've been alone my whole life Sakura. I'd love to have some company in death." Sugi clasped hands with her and Sakura felt a sob creeping up her throat.

"I'd be honor." Sakura quickly wiped any tears that were traitorous. "Let's get to digging!" The two began to dig together and the grave became deeper and deeper. The night settled in as the air grew crisped and chilled. Sugi shivered despite his fever.

"That's enough now." Renji spat his eighth cigarette to the ground. Sakura and Sugi turned to look at him with tired, weary eyes. "Up." Sakura and Sugi exchanged worried glances. "I said **up!**" Renji flicked the leather whip at their faces and Sugi barely managed to dodge it, but Sakura got a full blown to it. She screamed out in pain as a gash ripped from above her right brow and down to her chin. Hot blood began to race down her face and it blinded her vision. Luckily, her eye was closed, but it tore through the sensitive skin on her eyelid. She clamped her hands over her face and gave heaving gasps of pain while Renji laughed at her. Sugi helped her to her feet; she could feel his small body quivering in fear. He kept his body protectively in front of her. Sakura clenched at his shirt as she kept her left eye open trying to see through the pain.

"Sakura," Sugi whispered to her. "I'm so happy we can be together. I'm happy we won't die alone." His whispers came out quick and frantic. Sakura tried to listen to him, but the pain was so overwhelming. "I've been alone for so long and you, you were a miracle. I hope our afterlives will be better than this one. I want you to know-!" Sugi was cut off as a blade entered his back and through his stomach, and entering Sakura's stomach and out her back. Sugi's eyes were wide and he pitched forward, dragging Sakura's body along with his straight into the grave. Sakura grunted with Sugi's body on top of hers. His head resting on her chest, Sakura gazed blankly up at the twinkling stars in the sky.

Sugi was dead

She could feel it. The lack of a heart pumping in his chest and his lungs refusing to inhale and exhale; the air was momentarily knocked from her body.

_I'm alive! _Sakura shouted in her head as Renji began to throw dirt on them. Specks of earth sprinkled on her face as Renji whistled a cheery tune. She was going to be buried alive.

_I'm alive! _Sakura begged, but dirt continued to pile on her. Sakura watched as the sky slowly disappeared with soil.

_Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke-kun, _Sakura thought as her eyelids slowly began to shut. _Forgive me, but it seems I won't be going back home anytime soon. Forgive me. _Sakura allowed, for the first time in a while, herself to relax.

Death it seemed; was very welcoming.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_ "Sakura-chan!" Sakura blinked confused as she twirled around the voice. Tears were immediate as she spotted Naruto's sunny hair. "You're okay!" He embraced her tightly and Sakura never felt more happy to smell the familiar smell of sweat and ramen. _

_ "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Sakura chanted his name over and over again as if she had forgotten it. "I missed you! I missed you so much!" Sakura gasped, slowly becoming hysterical. _

_ "Kakashi-Sensei! Teme!" Naruto shouted with red, puffy eyes as he held Sakura's face in his hands. "Sakura-chan's back!" Sakura sobbed harder as Sasuke's familiar hair came into sight along with her teachers hair._

_ "Sensei! Sasuke!" Sakura gasped as Sasuke wrenched her from Naruto's embrace and he pulled her into one of his own. Sakura felt her heart race pick up._

_ "Forgive me." Sasuke whispered in her ear, his voice wavering with emotion. "Forgive me, please." Sasuke's voice was tight. _

_ "I forgive you." Sakura breathed. "I forgive you."_

_ "Forgive me." Sasuke continued. "Forgive me."_

_ "I forgive you! I forgive you, Sasuke." Sakura tried to calm him down. Sasuke looked at her with dark eyes. His hand pressed down on her stomach._

_ "Forgive me," His hand entered through her belly and Sakura felt pain blind her and the world disappeared._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
><em>

Sakura gasped aloud. Her green eyes opening as they darted around frantically in the confined space, she had to escape. She had to!

_Forgive me Sugi, but I must abandon you also _Sakura maneuvered his body away from hers and began to claw at the earth above her. She didn't care as her nails peeled back and left them nail-less. She didn't care that she could only see through one eye. She had to get out. She had to live for her comrades. They were waiting for her. Dirt began to crumble away from above her and Sakura had difficult time breathing. She was losing blood fast and dark spots threaten to conquer her vision. Her hand broke surface and the cool air playfully nipped it. She pushed herself harder up, perspiration made the dirt cling to her face and it made the wounds sting. Finally, her head made surface and her vision finally smeared into odd colors. She felt a cool hand encase her thin wrist and with a rough tug the person exhumed her from the ground. They laid her gently on the ground and before she passed out she could make out a faint figure.

Dark hair

Dark eyes

Pale skin

Aristocratic features

_"Sasuke-kun," _She whispered before nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I have come to a sudden realization.<strong>

**I, your friendly neighborhood geek, is _popular. _**

**_Right?_**

**__The girl that reads a lot, wears dorky glasses, and writes fanfiction is popular. I haven't been popular since the sixth grade. I never realized it until someone commented on it. It went like this:**

**Person: Hey Bree,**

**Me: yeah?**

**Person: You're popular, huh? You know a lot of people.**

**Me: Ha! Not really.**

**Suddenly realization, I know a fuck load of people. I never noticed, but when I think about it, it makes sense. I get asked to all the parties. People always want to pair up in groups with me. I get asked out a lot. People like my facebook status when I say something really simple.**

**Ha, weird. I prefer not being popular. Did it in middle school and it isn't my cuppa. **

**Ah, well school's almost over anyways.**

**Review?  
><strong>


	7. Happier Without

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**_The Seldom Seen Kid _I don't feel pressured, haha. You just gave the justifiable push I need to make longer chapters.  
><strong>

**_NobodyInParticular _Yup, I had to end it like that. Every author loves a good cliff hanger. I get a kick out of it knowing my readers would be like, Why you gotta do me like that? **

**_The Woman On The Flaming Pie _Thanks for the review and I'm glad its original. Haha, Renji was the one indeed. I was going to do Kenji, but typed Renji instead and I was like, why the hell not. Yeah, I was thinking about Sakura's bipolarness when it came to her hatred. I hope this chapter cleans up that mess I made. The slave driver that killed himself was prepared. Going into that business you have to know what happens and you have to be prepared for it. Most of the time (from books I read), organizations have some sort of suicide plain if they get captured. So he had a poison encased in his tooth that he need to crack open so he could die. A snitched is killed far worse than a poisoned tooth. Suicide rather than a snitch. So he was prepared to die. I hope that clears things up for you.  
><strong>

**Anyways,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Happier Without<em>

_ Sakura sat beneath a large willow tree. The light green leaves drop down, the vine like branches grazing the floor. Sakura felt like she was in a canopy, a leafy, canopy._

_ "Am I dead?" Sakura asked allowed. Silence answered her in return. Sakura sighed and leaned against the smooth trunk. _

_ "Ha, not yet," Sakura looked up from her spot where the voice came from. Sitting on a thick branch was a thin girl. Sakura couldn't really make out the girl's face for her whole head was obscure by the limp vines of the tree. _

_ "Who are you?" Sakura questioned her body tensing as she pulled herself up. She was defenseless, she was wearing a very loose, plain summer dress, and she had no weapons. Though from the girl above her; she was wearing a tight uniform, a chest guard, forearm guards, she held two kunai pouches on each thigh, and double broad swords strapped to her back. _

_ "Let's be honest Sakura," The girl stood up on the branch and jumped down. "You know exactly who I am." Sakura staggered back at the face that looked right at her. She knew that face. She saw it every day of her life. She knew that face so well. The heart shape face, pouty pink lips, wide forehead, ski-slope nose, and wide green eyes, with a mop of pink hair._

_ "You're me!" Sakura blinked skeptically. _

_ "Not exactly," The other Sakura commented offhandedly as she tapped the thin, slivery scar that ran from her right brow and curved to her chin. Sakura raised her hand to her face and noted the smooth skin instead of rough scar tissue. _

_ "Then who are you?" Sakura whispered anxiously._

_ "You're Inner." Inner Sakura grinned. "It's good to finally chat face to face, no?"_

_ "You're still me," Sakura countered._

_ "Do you really believe that?" Inner Sakura took a step closer to her and Sakura took a step back. "I know that you don't. I have my own thoughts. My own opinions, my own voice. Am I really still you and not me?" Sakura bit her lip confused. _

_ "You're me," Sakura reassured herself more that her Inner. "You're just what I created when I was lonely. I created you because I'm pathetic." _

_ "Maybe it started out that way, but I manifested now. I'm my own person in your head." Inner Sakura flicked Sakura's forehead. "I hate how you've been treated. I should protect you more often." _

_ "You don't need to do that." Sakura said. "I can protect myself."_

_ "No you can't." Inner Sakura said and she then held her face in her hands. "You're too venerable. I can protect you and I'll get those who hurt you. Starting with _**them**_," Inner Sakura let go of her. Sakura's brows stitched together. Them? Whose-them?_

_ "Them?" Sakura voiced her confusion._

_ "Ah, there they are!" Inner Sakura pulled off the double broad swords from her back, two matching pink scarfs at the ends of the handles. Sakura turned toward the direction that her Inner was looking and she felt her blood run cold. "Got to get them for harming you." In a blink of an eye, her Inner disappear._

_ "NO!" Sakura shouted, but her feet refused to move. She watched as her Inner charged at team Seven. "Leave them alone!" She could only watch in horror as Inner Sakura swung the blades dangerously at them. Her team did not fight back. They acted as if Sakura was playing around, Naruto even tried to hug her, but then Inner Sakura swung the blade diagonally and Naruto's head fell off his shoulders with a rain of blood. She watched as Kakashi and Sasuke fight back, but it was a fruitless attempt, for her inner was an incredible ninja and soon both of them fell down, dead. Inner Sakura grinned, her face and clothes splattered with blood. Sakura tackled her double to the ground. _

_ "Why are you so mad?" Inner Sakura asked from below her. Sakura sobbed from above, her tears falling onto Inner Sakura's face. The tears ran down Inner Sakura's face like tears of her own. _

_ "Those were my comrades! My friends! MY FAMILY! I loved them!" Sakura screamed her fingers wrapping around her double's throat._

_ "Don't you get it Sakura?" Inner Sakura whispered, leaning up so their faces were dangerously close. "I am you just as much as you are me. We are the same."_

_ "But you said," Sakura tighten her hold on the Inner's neck. "You said you are different. You said you are your own." _

_ "I lied." Inner Sakura said. "I am you and you are me." Suddenly, everything changed. Sakura was on her back and she was looking up at herself. Scar free, blood free, sobbing, in a summer dress. Sakura felt her airways clogging up as the Sakura above her strangled her. Sakura could feel something wet on her face and when she licked her lips she tasted blood. When she blinked she felt a small resistance on her right side of her face. The roles have been reversed. _

_ "I am everything you wish to be. I am your needs, your wants, and your desires." Inner Sakura said, but was it coming from her mouth or from the Sakura above her mouth? Who was she? _

_ "We are two of the same. What I do is just because you are too weak to do." She said again._

_ "No," Sakura denied._

_ "You want them dead."_

_ "No."_

_ "You hate them."_

_ "No."_

_ "They betrayed you."_

_ "No."_

_ "They allowed you to be taken away."_

_ "No."_

_ "You want to kill them."_

_ "NO!"_

Sakura launched up from her position, gasping for air. She took in her surroundings. It was early morning, the sun barely peaking over the horizon, the grass still wet with morning dew. In front of her was a fire pit, the logs burned black and white, with residue smoke vacillating in the air.

"You're awake," A gruff voice commented. Sakura whirled around and behind her was a very tall, blue man with shark like appearance. A large sword on his back wrapped in bandages. He was wearing a black clock with red clouds.

Akatsuki

Kisame

Sakura released a shriek from her lips and she scooted back and the next thing she knew she was doubled over gasping in pain.

"Tch," Kisame scoffed. "You're still hurt. Your injuries haven't been healed fully. I would've done it, but my chakra is too aggressive so, Itachi did it." Sakura snaked her hand up her dirty shirt and she could feel the rough scar tissue. She touched her face and to her horror there was a scar there too.

**Uchiha Itachi **Inner Sakura reminded her. Sakura flinched at her voice and quickly disregarded her Inner self. Uchiha Itachi was the man that ruined Sasuke's life. Uchiha Itachi is a traitor to the leaf and in so a traitor to Sakura. Sakura gave him a suspicious look.

"I'm not going to kill you," Kisame snapped. "If I wanted to do that, then I would've already had you killed by Samehada." Sakura flinched back at his tone and she eyed for an exit. "Why would you escape? I already told you, that I won't kill you. Besides, you owe Itachi your life."

"I owe that man nothing!" Sakura sneered with a racing heart.

"I wanted to leave you for dead, but for some reason Itachi wanted you alive. I don't know why. Maybe he has plans for you. Maybe he wanted to kill you himself. Or keep you as a pet. Maybe he wanted to ra-," Kisame was cut off.

"That's enough, Kisame." Itachi interrupted, emerging from the thick forest, two rabbits in hand. Sakura shrank back in horror. He was a murderer. He was a powerful ninja that can kill her. His sheer presence and chakra was overwhelming that Sakura wanted to disappear.

"Just having fun Itachi," Kisame grumbled.

"Kunoichi," Itachi turned his dark, handsome, gaze to Sakura.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura swallowed thickly, her body quivering. Itachi didn't answer, but just stared at her with dark, emotionless eyes. "Please let me go."

"I am not holding you captive." Itachi told her.

"Then why am I here." Sakura inquired. Itachi did not answer. "I'm going home to Kohona." Sakura then said, and with shaky legs they picked her up. Sakura quickly turned away and ran as fast she could away from them.

"Are you going to let her go?" Kisame turned to look at Itachi from the corner of his eyes. "I thought you have plans for her."

"I do." Itachi said. "Wait here." Then he was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sakura was breathing heavily as she urged her body to run back to Kohona. The farther she ran the more familiar the grounds became. The closer she really was to Kohona. The slave camp wasn't that far from Kohona. It was right under their noses this whole time. It infuriated Sakura just how close home was to her.

"Do you think they'll accept you back so quickly?" Sakura staggered at the voice and was then tumbling into the ground. Sakura turned her scarred face to Itachi who was casually leaning two trees ahead.

"Why are you following me?" Sakura lifted herself off the floor.

Itachi ignored her, "Do you think they'll accept you back so quickly?" He repeated.

"Of course they would." Sakura said defiantly.

"They already replaced you." Itachi said monotony.

"Liar!" Sakura hissed.

"Kohona has a replacement regulation. Two months and they replace you; after all it's been five months." Itachi pushed himself off the trunk of the tree.

"So what," Sakura lowered her gaze. "I'll still be home."

"Life did not pause for you. Your friends, your family, your comrades; they all moved on." Itachi continued.

"No! They still will be grieving. You can't just forget a precious person so soon." Sakura shook her head.

"You owe me your life." Itachi said. "You have a debt to pay me." Sakura's green eyes flashed.

"What do you want?" She asked lowly.

"Check Kohona. See that they have forgotten you again." Itachi looked at her and held out a hand for her from the ground.

"Again?" Sakura looked up at him alarmed. "What do you mean again?"

"Don't be foolish Kunoichi," Itachi chided. "You know for a fact that they always forgotten you. Your mother. Your comrades."

"They never forgot me." Sakura shook her head fervently. She covered her face with her hands and tried to ignore the man.

**Listen to him, he has valid points **Inner Sakura urged her. Sakura clenched her eyes tightly tears threatening to spill. No. No. She was not forgotten.

"They never treated you as a comrade. They protected you not fought by you. They held you back, not pushed you further. Your skills, your power, everything about you was held back and forgotten." Itachi pointed out. Sakura looked up at him with shiny eyes. "Look and see for yourself. Kisame and I will be here for two days. Come with us if you want to further yourself." Itachi was gone. Sakura blinked blankly at her hands.

Was she truly forgettable?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sakura fully disguised her chakra. Not even the best ninja would be able to detect it. She was a master when it came to chakra, but did anyone ever acknowledge that?

_Stop it! _Sakura snarled to herself. She didn't have time to dwell on that. She needed to see if Itachi was right. Sakura mused at how easy it was to sneak into Kohona and she stayed within the trees as she leaped from branch to branch. She was making her way back home to see how her mother was. Sakura rested at a tree and she eyed her bedroom window. Being home brought back so much memories, happy and sad ones. She would reminisce, but she had a mission she needed to complete. She easily picked the lock of her window and leaped in. Sakura rose up from her crouched position and she gasped aloud.

Empty

"M-Mom?" Sakura called out.

Silence

Sakura felt her heart plummet. No-no, it wasn't possible. Her mother wouldn't have left. She would stay and mourn the loss of her daughter and wilt away, but she wouldn't leave. Sakura found herself running to her mother's room and throwing the door open. Sakura fell to her knees and her heart was racing at the sight.

Nothing

Gone

Blank

_Abandon_

Her mother had left her. Her mother had given up. Sakura gnawed at her lower lip so harshly that the skin split opened.

**Get up **Inner Sakura urged her **You still have a lot to do **Sakura complied and lifted herself off the ground. She still had her team. She leaped out the window and headed toward the training ground that they always trained out. Scaling a tree, Sakura waited for her team to come.

"Man Naruto," A girly voice cried out as Naruto panted at the site. "You run way too fast for me to catch up." The brown hair girl grinned at Naruto as they both panted. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Heh," Naruto laughed and rubbed that back of his neck. "We can always train so you can get faster Saki-chan." Naruto encouraged. Sakura wanted the slap him. When she was behind it was always, _We'll slow down for you. _

"Dobe," Sasuke insulted as he made his way over. Sakura stared longing at the boy she loved. "Now you're all exhausted."

"Now, now Sasuke," Kakashi said from behind his book. "It will help with his endurance." Kakashi went to ruffled Saki's hair and Sakura felt a flare of betrayal and jealously well up inside of her.

"What are we going to do today, Sensei?" Saki asked with bright eyes.

"Sparring." Kakashi said. "Naruto and I will spar and you and Sasuke will spar." Sakura lowered her gaze in pain. They never allowed her to spar. Why were they treating her replacement with more respect?

"Yes!" Saki beamed. "I get to show Sasuke what Tsunade-shishou taught me!" Sakura had enough. She couldn't handle it anymore. They replaced her. They threw her away. They didn't even look sad. Sakura turned around and flee from the scene. Her heart couldn't handle the pain.

Sasuke flinched and looked up at trees. He could have sworn that he saw a flash of pink. He scrutinized the surroundings.

"You okay, Teme?" Naruto asked his friend.

"I thought I saw Sakura." Sasuke admitted quietly. Naruto went silent.

"I miss her too." Naruto murmured. "I miss her every day."

"I don't like Saki." Sasuke confessed.

"I know," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "We can't just ignore her though. She's our comrade. We can't fail protecting her like we did with…." Naruto didn't finish the sentence.

"Are you guys ready?" Saki smiled softly at them.

"You bet!" Naruto grinned. Sometimes it was hard to hate her. She was so much like Sakura.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sakura glowered at the ground. Itachi was right. She was forgotten. They left her physically and mentally. Sakura felt a hatred spike in her. She hated them. How could they? How could they forget her? She never felt more betrayed. Sakura felt a presence and she looked up to see Itachi standing there. He held out his hand for her and Sakura placed her hand in his. He pulled her up and Sakura licked her lips.

"What do I owe you?" She asked. Everything was falling into plan, all Itachi had to do was make sure it grew as expected.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey you guys! Ugh, I'm sick and really sucks cause it's Spring Break and I just wanna party D:<strong>

**Anyways, review? **


	8. Death

**Hey there handsomes! Sorry for the delay,but I have a lot of Senior activities going on and I'm stressing out about it. My government teacher just made our notebooks worth 1,000 points and I not lying it's in the grade book and everything. So I have to make sure I have everything in there cause I can not afford to fail. If I fail than nope I do not graduate. It sucks. But I gotta stay positive! Get it done, pass my finals, and get my diploma! **

**Anyways enjoy and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Death<em>

Sakura wringed her wrists together in the palm of her hands; she didn't know how to act around Itachi or Kisame. She was used to the loudness of team seven-_NO! _She would think of that—that—_traitorous _group of low lives. That's what they were, weren't they? Low lives? They left their comrade and to leave a comrade is lower than trash itself. Sakura felt a rough hand ruffle her hair and she flinched.

"Thinking deeply, eh?" Kisame removed his large palm from her head. Sakura rubbed her sore head.

"Did you have to rub so harshly?" She complained as she tried to rearrange the messy, rose tresses that hung limply at her shoulders. Kisame ignored her complaint.

"What were you thinking about so damn badly?" Kisame grunted his beady black eyes curious.

"Team Seven," Sakura growled, her yellow nails digging into the soft, meaty flesh of her palm.

"Tch," Kisame scoffed. "You're _still _hung up over them?" Sakura felt her anger flare dangerously.

"_Hung up? HUNG UP?_" She snarled, green eyes flashing menacingly. "They **betrayed **me! Left me for dead! Replaced me and acted as though I never existed!" Sakura slammed a hand at her bony chest. "I was with them for years, **years!** And—and! They just—I can't believe they would just," Sakura trailed off, her eyes swimming with tears as they slowly spilled over. She felt the darkness settle in her, it was comforting, but frightening at the same time, but not unwelcomed. "I just don't get it. How can you just leave a friend behind?" Sakura asked her green eyes wide and venerable to Kisame.

Kisame felt a twinge of pity for the kid. Even as a ninja, even after what she's been through, she was still so naïve and innocent.

"They're ninjas kid," Kisame said. "It's what they do." That answer wasn't good enough. Ninjas? All this pain she felt was just because they were ninjas?

"Then I don't want to be a ninja. If that's the way of a ninja, then what good am I for this life style? I can't do that to friends." Sakura hung her head.

"Why do you think we are what we are, Kunoichi?" Itachi suddenly voiced himself ad Sakura momentarily forgotten he was there.

"You betrayed your villages." Sakura sniffed. Itachi turned his cold, empty eyes to her.

"Is that all?" Itachi asked. Sakura felt the remainder of her anger spike again.

"What else is there to it?" She spat. Itachi remained impassive.

"Why?" Itachi asked. Sakura felt confused.

"Why, what?"

"Why did we betray our villages? Why betray our home, our comrades, our friends, and our family?" Itachi's dark eyes searched into Sakura's green ones intensely and Sakura could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. "What were our reasons to do it?"

"Power?" Sakura asked meekly and Itachi turned away from her.

"Why did you betray your village, Kunoichi?" Itachi asked his back to her.

"They betrayed me first." Sakura answered automatically.

"Perhaps," Itachi glanced at her over his shoulder. "We were all betrayed first." Sakura felt an emotion sting her chest. She couldn't really think of what it was, but it settled deep into her heart. She turned her wild eyes to Kisame who remained quiet the whole time.

"What does he mean betrayed first?" She asked bewildered. Kisame showed her a row of his sharp, razor-like teeth.

"That's for you to find out, kid." Kisame walked pass her and Sakura stood there gaping. What happened to their lives that made them betray their villages?

[-x-]

Kakashi walked by his former student's home. He did this every day after training. He would walk by Sakura's home, say a prayer, and think about what went wrong during that mission and how he could have made it. Poor Sakura's mother couldn't handle the disappearance of her daughter and the death of her husband. It was too much sorrow for her to handle. He used to visit Haruno-san, but one day he found her body hanging there, a thick rope around her neck as her body swayed back and forth. A picture of her family when they were younger and happier. Sakura was just a baby in that picture. Tuffs of pink hair, wide green eyes taking in her surroundings in wonderment, Haruno-san and her husband young, happy, naïve to what their life would be like in a few years after that picture was taken. There was a simple message written on the picture in shaky, scrawled hand writing.

_I miss them too much. My heart aches and yearns to be with them. I just want to be with my family. With my baby and the love of my life; there's nothing here for me anymore. _

Kakashi felt guilty. If he brought home her daughter she would have never committed suicide. Kakashi opened the door to the home and walked in. He took in his surroundings. He could just see Sakura smiling at him from where the kitchen would be. She would ask him if he was hungry or thirsty. He would decline, but she would ignore him and go head and fix him something to eat and drink. Kakashi felt a pain in his heart.

"Damn it," He swore gently and then he caught it. It was faint, but it was there, recent too. It was Sakura. Kakashi's eye narrowed and he quickly lifted his headband from his eye. He sniffed the air once more and he followed the sent up the stairs and it concentrated in her mother's room. He activated his Sharingan and could see faint wisps of Sakura's chakra.

She was here

She was here

She was alive

_Alive_


	9. Like You

_Lovely Loveless _

_Like You_

"Again," Itachi ordered, he didn't even bother to spare a glance at the fallen girl. Her thin frame quivered as her gaunt arms tried to push her body off the ground. Sakura could feel sweat pouring down every contour of her body, blood smeared on her face, and her hair was matted and tangled around her face. Her arms gave out and she collapsed on the ground. "Is that all?" Itachi barely glanced at before adverting his gaze.

"I can't," Sakura whimpered as she shook her head. "I can't,"

"I believe you won't." Sakura slammed her fist into the ground.

"Damn it! I said I can't! My body won't allow me!" Sakura shouted her green eyes flashing. Itachi suddenly kneeled in front of her, his dark eyes calculating.

"Your body is a tool, a shell. Your body isn't what drives you, it's your spirit. Ignore the pain, ignore the blood, ignore the hurt, and will yourself to move." Itachi poked her forehead and Sakura felt a warmth climb up her neck. Sakura looked down at her fingers. They were long, thin, callouses scattered around her once soft flesh. Her nails were short and chipped and blood stained the crevices. Her body was just a tool, a shell. It was just a boundary and like every boundary they could be passed.

"These things take time," Sakura commented softly as she struggled to lift her body. Itachi stood up and backed away.

"It takes courage," Itachi added and Sakura could feel her body begging to give out. Her knees curled into her stomach and she pulled herself up right. "There will be times where you need weigh your wars. Is it worth fighting for? Or are you fighting for nothing."

"I never fought for nothing," Sakura denied.

"Are you so sure? When Kohona gives you a mission that's classified, do you truly know what you are fighting for? Or blindly killing?" Itachi voiced. Sakura snarled at him.

"I didn't care what mission Kohona gave me. I fought to protect myself and my comrades." Sakura glared at the murderer.

"The comrades that betrayed you; you protected them and look where that ended up." Sakura felt a burst of anger and she charged at Itachi with a chakra infused fist, Itachi narrowly dodged and Sakura lifted her leg to side kick him, but Itachi gripped her leg firmly in his hands. "Look, earlier you said your body can't, but it seems like you did." Sakura breathed heavily and lowered her leg from his grasp.

"Let's fight again." Sakura gave Itachi a small smile and Itachi nodded his head. The pink hair fighter could be really pretty when she smiled.

[-x-]

"I'm sorry Kakashi, but I can't allow you to search any further of Sakura." Tsunade apologized and shuffled some papers so she could avoid staring at the begging man.

"Tsunade-sama, I sensed her within Kohona! That's enough to know she is still alive." Kakashi did his best not to reach over and strange his leader.

"I'm sorry," Tsunade apologized once more. "But I can't." Kakashi's hands clenched into fists.

"Then you never loved her." Tsunade slammed her own fists into her table, the wooden table split in half.

"I loved that girl like my daughter!" Tsunade snarled. "I just know when not to cling onto hopeless dreams. She's dead Kakashi, gone. Just accept it." She sat down and said much softer. "It gets easier when you accept it, Kakashi. Trust me. I do not want to hear about this again. Dismissed." Kakashi transported away from her office and once he was on ground he sent a fist flying into a stone wall that sent spider webbed cracks that stretched across the surface.

He would not stop looking for her. Leaving behind a comrade is beneath trash and he won't leave another comrade behind.

His heart wouldn't be able to bare it.

[-x-]

"Here," Sakura looked to see Kisame holding out a slightly charred fish on a stick. Sakura eagerly took the fish and began to ravenously tear it apart. Kisame chuckled and messed her hair up even more. Sakura flushed dark red and lightly lowered her food away from her face and began to take dainty, polite bites.

"It's alright kid," Kisame lowered himself on the ground and tore his fish with his mouth with just as much enthusiasm. "It's noticeable that you haven't eaten in a while, just eat, we don't judge." Sakura smiled at him and began to eat just as messily as the Mist nin.

"Tomorrow we meet base." Itachi said from his spot in the trees, the flames from the fire flickered across his features. Sakura swallowed slowly and gazed up at him with bashful green eyes.

"It's okay, right?" Sakura asked and she fiddled with the stick in her hands, suddenly self-conscious. "For me to be there."

"Your presence would not be unwanted." Itachi commented. "Your abilities will be beneficial to our group. We have vast scrolls of medical jutsus and you will be training to be our medic and we will continue to train you in other fields as well. A good ninja is a well-rounded ninja."

"Who will be my medic teacher?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Sasori, I bet," Kisame said, "Considering you need at some medical knowledge turning people into puppets." He grinned at the pinkette with sharp rows of teeth. Sakura gulped visibly.

"Though he can only teach you so far; the rest will be up to you Kunoichi to learn." Itachi informed her. Sakura looked him bewildered.

"Self-training? What if I mess up? What if I kill someone?" Sakura blabbered. Itachi lifted his hand up to silence her.

"We have trust in your abilities, Kunoichi. Perhaps you just trust your abilities as much as we do." Itachi's dark lashes fluttered closed. "Sleep now. We have to rise early." Kisame extinguished the flames and leaned against the rough bark of the tree and closed his beady eyes. Sakura lay on the ground, her arms curling under her head as a pillow. She allowed sleep to take her, comfortable with where and who she was with.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know delayed much, but I was having trouble with a writer's block and I believe it's gone so woo. And man, Fanfiction has all these new gadgets now. I'll have to get use to this. Anywho, thanks for the previous reviews, alerts and favorites.<strong>

**Review?  
><strong>


	10. Sensei

_Lovely Loveless _

* * *

><p><em><em>**Awh, thank you guys for all the reviews you guys rock mann.**

**Sorry not updating, but I am now a college student and let me tell you-FUCK is it tiring.**

**Guess what? I'm taking a TaeKwonDo class :o Clumsy me gets to kick and punch around. It's very tiring and a good exercise. My master cracks me up he's a funny old man from Korea. Though I'm constently in pain because I'm so soooorrree.**

**Hahahahahahaha! To answer the Harem question it won't be. Haha sakura harems, I'll admit I kinda have a thing for them. I just love reading smut though. I read a bunch of smut novels and people give me weird looks because I have no shame and will read them in public.**

**Anywho,**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Sensei<em>

Sakura wringed her wrists in the palm of her hands, she was nervous—terribly, gut-wrenching, throat seizing, nervous. They were very close to the hide out and she couldn't help, but play out the scene scenarios of what could happen. What if they didn't want her? What if she was too weak? What if she fucked up and they decided to kill her?

"Scared?" Kisame's deep voiced growled in her ear softly. Sakura flinched back and annoyed, rubbed her ear where his hot, wet breath was at.

"No!" Sakura denied quickly, but at Kisame's snort she frowned. "Just nervous,"

"You have nothing to be nervous about," Itachi said as they made their way through the dense forest. Sakura could tell by the humidity that they were in the rain village. "I told you, you will be beneficial to the group. They will accept you." Sakura sighed heavily, she would argue against that, but perhaps it was how Itachi's voice never wavered; it was so sure that what he was saying was the God's honest truth.

"How much longer until we get there?" Sakura asked.

"We're here," Kisame announced and Sakura could feel her rose tinted brows knit together in confusion. All she saw was a thicket of tall, green grass and a large pond in the center of it. She opened her mouth to voice her thought, but soon her eyes widen as Kisame made a sign with his hands and the water split in half. The murky water repelled from one another like the same sides of magnets. Rushing waves moved across the pond, and she watched as Itachi and Kisame walked down into the muddy ground and she quickly followed. The waves knitted together behind them and the kept walking until the hit the center of the pond where there was a simple, stone, trap door. Itachi made a seal and slammed his palm into the stone and the door flipped open to reveal a spiral, stone, staircase.

"Well Kitten?" Kisame snickered. "Get in." Sakura tossed him a dirty look before slowly and cautiously walking down the damp, rough stone. She twisted her neck to see Itachi following in after her and Kisame closed the trap door and the sound of rushing water flowed over their heads. There was total darkness for a few seconds and then, small lights flickered on lighting the darken hall with soft, yellow lights.

"Keep going," Kisame drawled out. Sakura grunted at him getting fed up with his taunting. He was making her nerves jumps and on edge with his tone.

"Relax Kunoichi," Itachi placed a hand upon her bony shoulder. Sakura's body relaxed slightly, but she could still feel the nerves in her body on hum beneath her skin.

"Yeah, _relax,_" Kisame gave a shark like grin. "The worst they can do is _kill _you." Kisame gave a throaty laugh as Sakura tensed once more and she tossed him a dirty look. Her hand clench tightly and she punched his arm.

"Shut up!" She snapped and punched him again. If her blow hurt, Kisame didn't really express it as he continued to laugh at her.

"Enough," Itachi grumbled, fully annoyed by their antics now. He opened a rickety, wooden door to reveal a surprisingly homely living room. If Sakura wasn't so anxious she would've laughed at how _normal _the hideout looked for a group of murderers, but she supposed that killers or not everyone enjoyed to live in a well atmosphere. "Stay here," Itachi ordered Sakura and Sakura gave him a slight panicked look, but quickly changed her expression. She didn't want to seem too weak. She was joining a group of rouge ninjas; weakness wasn't in their vocabulary and she never wanted it in hers again.

Sakura knelt on the floor in the living room as Kisame and Itachi went through the hallway to uncharted territory. Her fingers curled into her knees as she took her time to examine her surroundings. There were no windows whatsoever; Sakura assumed it was because their location was underwater. The room was open and bright, with white walls, bamboo floors, two light blue couches, and a decently size television. Across from her she could see an arc way to what looked like a kitchen with a large table and chairs being what she could only see.

The pinkette took a deep breath through her nose to calm herself. She needed to have more faith in Itachi and Kisame that they knew what they were doing. Sakura's green orbs glanced up and she caught herself in the reflection of the dark T.V. Her pink hair looked thin, stringy, and oily. It was clumped—matted to her face and tangled in a knot at the nape of her neck. It was growing longer and she briefly wondered if she could cut it again, but the image of her with short hair reminded her of her former team and that left a bitter taste in her mouth. Her green eyes seemed more timid, anxious, and on edge, like a wounded animal ready to flee or attack at any moment. Her clothes were torn and covered in dirt and blood. Her lips chapped and skin oily with slight break outs since she hadn't washed her face in a while. What stood out the most was the pink, twisted scar on her face that went down from her brow, through her eyelid and curving to her chin. She touched it lightly and she could feel the rough puckered scar. She thought it was ugly. Very hideous and it made her once, pretty, innocent, disarming face seem vicious and angry.

_I'm so ugly _Sakura couldn't help but think.

**Ugly? I think you look strong. A reminder of what you been though. You won't be weak; you won't be looked down upon. People will see your strength through that scar**Inner Sakura commented and Sakura flinched slightly. She almost forgot about her. She could still see her Inner slaughtering Team Seven, and that image that should cause heart-ache only cause a twist of bitterness.

_Strong _Sakura mused lightly as she ran her finger down the length of the scar. _I am strong_

"This is her?" A monotone voice commented and Sakura darted her head up to see Akasuna no Sasori. He looked relatively young, a dark shade of red hair, empty brown eyes, he was handsome, very much so, his body covered in the traditional Akatsuki cloak. Sakura flushed under his scrutnity.

"Yes," Itachi confirmed and Sakura awkwardly rose to her feet.

"She's a scrawny thing," Sasori commented off-handily. "Tell me girl, why should I train you?" Sakura frantically searched her head for a great answer, but came out with a bumbling answer.

"I…I just want to be strong. I don't want to be weak. I don't want people to protect me anymore. I'm a great learner. I can practically memorize anything given to me. I have excellent chakra control and a penchant for sighting genjutsus. I…it would be an honor to train under you Sasori-Sensei." Sakura bowed low and respectfully.

"Tch, pathetic." Sasori said without expression. "But I will accept you. I will work you hard girl, I will not care if you are in pain, if you want a break, if you are sick. You will do all that I say and you will master it. Understood?" Sasori brought his cold eyes to her. Sakura gave him the brightest smile she could muster.

"I won't let you down Sensei." Sasori turned away from her.

"Stupid girl, you'll be lucky if you are still alive by the end of this weak." Sakura flinched, but kept her eyes trained on Sasori as he walked away. "Come, your training begins today, Stupid girl."

* * *

><p><strong> Review?<strong>


	11. Lessons she was taught

**Hey people. Sorry how late this was. College has been destroying me. I'm exhausted all the time. Plus, I'll admit inspiration left me for a bit, but I believe I managed to wrangle a little thread for this story. **

* * *

><p><em>Yes, I know how much grammatical errors there are in this story. Heh, Heh, ^.^' sorry about that. I'm very, very, bad at it. I haven't done grammar exercises since my sophomore year in high school, but since I FINALLY got a English class this semester I'm getting a grammar beat down, so I'm doing my best to correct my mistakes.<em>

_By the way, did you guys know everything time I write for this story I HAVE to listen to_ **The Beacon - A Fine Frenzy.** _I'll admit that this song has been my main reason for creating this. __  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Lessons she was taught<em>

Beads of sweat were practically racing down Sakura's forehead, curving towards her jaw and sliding down the slope of her neck. Her feet were shoulder length apart, bent into a crouch so it appeared as though she was sitting in an invisible chair. She gave alternating punches in front of her to where her phantom victim would be, punches to the solar plexus. She lost count of how many punches she did, how long she's been in horse stance, her thighs quivered, her calves felt strained and tight and she wished she had time to stretch. Her whole body felt aflame, mouth dry, and head light, but she refused to ease up on her powerful punches or her deep stance.

"Don't tell me you're tired already?" Sasori asked blandly as he fiddled with a small puppet on his desk.

"Of course not," Sakura commented, but even she could hear the fatigue in her voice. Sasori snorted at her and placed his screw driver down.

"You'll need to learn to lie better, Stupid girl." Sakura breathed heavily out through her nose and felt her shoulders slumped at the name he gave her. "You may take a break." Sasori said as he picked up his tools again. Sakura felt a wave of gratitude go towards her new sensei. "Perhaps you should take this time to bathe. You smell atrocious and it's distracting me from my work." Sakura felt humiliated as the blood pool to her cheeks.

"O-Of course." She smiled weakly and shyly left the room. She closed the door and rested for a moment against it. She tried to collect her thoughts that were pooling in her head, and for a moment all she could think of was, _how did my life become this?_ Her life went downhill so quickly, that she was amazed at how quick it crumbled down.

"You gonna stay like that all day, un?" Deidara snickered and Sakura glanced up at him surprised.

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "Lost in thought." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Do you think you could show me the bathroom?" she laughed awkwardly. Deidara snorted.

"I was wondering when you would bathe, yeah. People could smell you down the hall, un." He taunted and Sakura could feel her anger simmer.

"Well, I would be more than happy to shower, _if you all let me_." she said through clenched teeth and Deidara just laughed at her.

"So grouchy." Deidara teased lightly. "Everyone has their own bathroom in their rooms. I'll show you yours." He shoved his hands in his cloaks pocket and began to trudge down the hall and Sakura hurried to catch up. There was an awkward silence between them as they walked through the narrow hall.

"So," Sakura drawled out and Deidara's single blue eye glanced at her.

"Un,"

"I like your hair," Sakura commented, the side, long blond half up-do. It reminded her of Ino and she felt a longing for her old friend, but stomped it out mentally and let it squished between her toes. She did not need to think of any Kohona ninjas anymore. They were her enemies, all of them. The faces of team seven appeared in her mind and she felt such a strong rage rip them apart in her head.

_All of them_ they were all enemies. Sakura's hands clenched angrily and her shoulders tensed. Deidara side glanced at her and chuckled deeply and Sakura whipped her head towards him.

"What?" she bristled at his laughter.

"Are you thinking of those who wronged you, un?" Deidara gave her a knowingly grin and Sakura stuck her nose in the air with a glare.

"What makes you think that?" she was curious; was it that easy to read her?

"You got that face, yeah. Where you're so angry, but there's a small part of you where you don't know if you should be." Sakura was surprised at how direct he was. She opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"I know what it's like, un. My village betrayed my clan. They said we were dangerous because of our hands, of what we could do. One night they set our estate on fire, yeah. Everyone died, but me, yeah. I got in a fight with my parents that day and I didn't return home. That night they all died and I was the only survivor, but I didn't survive anything yeah. I just wasn't there. I want my village dead for what they dead, un. But I got some good friends who live in that village." His mechanical eye zoomed in on her.

"How do you sort out the feeling?" Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her grimy hair.

"Here's your room, yeah." He pushed the door opened and Sakura stared at him expectantly. "I just go with the strongest." Sakura watched as Deidara walked away and as she walked into her new room, and walked into her new bathroom she tried to figure out just what was the strongest emotion she felt. She stripped herself of her torn clothes. The hot water on her skin made her flinched, but she accepted the hot comfort it gave her. She rested her forehead on the cool tile as water battered her wounded back. Her hand went over and touched the whip wounds she had. Her palm could feel the twisted, ropy cuts. Some were scabbed over and she knew they would leave ugly scars.

"**Just like the one on your pretty face." **Inner Sakura commented and Sakura ignored her, but she couldn't help but touch the angry scar. It was still tender to touch; Itachi could only heal so much. She channeled her chakra into her hand and for a moment she dry sobbed. It's been a while since she was able to do this. Her chakra glowed green and she pressed in on her shoulder. She could feel her chakra spread through her back. She could her skin stich together, her cells humming as the rapidly worked to repair the damaged flesh. Sakura pulled her hand away and craned her neck to see her new scars. They were ugly, just like the man that gave them to her. She pressed her fingers to her face and urged her chakra to heal the scar there also. She wanted the scars; she wanted them there to remind her. Sakura wanted to be reminded of what happened. These were her punishments for being weak. She scrubbed herself clean, washed her hair and exited the washroom. She opened the closet door and noted the same black shirts and pants. The cool air made her skin prickle, but she didn't mind. She preferred to air dry than with a towel.

She bound her breasts and pulled on her clothes. She lay on her new bed and rubbed the cloth of her blankets between her fingers. She pulled her knees close to her chest and she wondered what her team was doing.

**"Probably with that new teammate of theirs." **Inner Sakura piped up and Sakura couldn't stop the snarl that crept on her face.

"The strongest emotion huh?" she talked to herself and raised her hand above her face. What did she feel? What did she want? "Revenge." She murmured to herself. That's what she felt the most and she would make sure she would get that.

First she would get strong. Then she will kill Renji. She would then seek revenge on her precious team that that forgot and replaced her. She would show them how strong she got by tearing their limbs apart. Sakura curled her fingers into a first.

Yes, this is what she felt the most.

* * *

><p><em>Review? <em>


	12. Musings

_Hellllllooo! _

_Hey there sailors, well here's another chapter. It's a bit of a filler, but it does give just a little in-sight I guess._

_I hope there are less grammatical errors in this one. -.-' I really do try my best to make sure their isn't any, but sometimes they escape me. D: Tricky little bastards. Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, faves, ectra. _

_I'll try to post more often. College is getting a bit better and I'm finding time to do write. _

_By the way! Are any of you going to Fanime? I'll be going for the first time :DD I'm so stoked for it man, it's going to be rad. I may cosplay. I might go as Hinata :D_

_Anywho, enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Musings<em>

Sasuke didn't know how long he was staring at the tree, but he knew it was more than an hour. When he first saw it he literally paused in mid-step. The Uchiha survivor stood there and stared at the tree with wonderment. It was a curious thing that how when someone is gone the simplest thing resembles them. The cherry blossom tree was in full bloom. The dark brown bark was rich with life as the green leaves shone brightly. The lightly pink flowers were wide open and some even falling from the branches, spinning around in the air before landing on the ground.

It reminded him so much of Sakura and not just for the color and her namesake. In a way Sakura lived up to her name. She was simple; like the tree was, soft and happy. Despite her tough exterior she put on, she was soft and fragile, easily hurt by the simplest things he said. Sasuke's dark eyes roamed around the flowers and he found one blossom tightly closed. Like Sakura, it was a late bloomer. Sakura wasn't the strongest. In fact Sasuke often thought she was the weakest, and if wasn't for her incredible chakra control and intellect then she would be a hindrance to the team. Sasuke immediately chastened himself. He shouldn't speak ill of her. There were several things that Sakura was good for in the team. She kept them knitted together. She made sure they were all happy and that they were all well cared for. Sasuke remembered when he was sick Sakura barged in his house with a backpack and a bag of groceries.

_"Damn it, Sakura!" Sasuke snarled as the pink hair girl walked around his home like she owned it. She carelessly threw her backpack on the ground and placed the bag of groceries on his table. "Get out of my house!" Sakura ignored him and began to take out the green onions, ginger, cabbage, bok choy, and beef. _

_ "When was the last time you cleaned this house?" Sakura turned to him with her hands on her hips. Her delicate brows furrowed together as she surveyed the dirty leaving room. Sasuke had the decency to look sheepish at his messy house._

_ "Get. Out." He snarled, but quickly broke out into harsh coughs, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. Sakura tittered and walked up to him and pressed her hand against his forehead. Sasuke could feel his cheeks flush at her cool skin against his warm one. Her face was concentrated, concerned, as she asset him. He took her wrist gently and pulled it away from his face staring at her face. Sakura turned red and looked away embarrassed before taking her hand back and cradling it to her chest. _

_ "You just rest Sasuke-kun. I'll take care of you." She smiled brightly and went bustling around his house cleaning and cooking him beef-ginger soup._

He saw Sakura in a different light at that moment. For a brief moment, she wasn't that annoying girl that bugged him for a date. For a moment, she was his caring comrade who took care of him. He would never admit aloud and even begrudgingly to himself that for that week she took care of him, he developed a crush on her. It was immediately destroyed when Naruto barged in and then the two began to bicker and try to both nurse him back to health which only resulted in Sakura and Naruto in getting sick. Sasuke refused to nurse them back to health, but Kakashi forced him to.

Sasuke felt a lump form in his throat. It was one of his fondest memories of team seven. For two weeks the whole teams was together all nursing each other back to health.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke was broken out his musings to see Saki standing behind him, her hand curled around a red leash. Her dog barked and wagged it tail eagerly at him.

"Saki," Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Are you okay?" she asked nervously, her teeth clenching her lower lip.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away from her and began to walk down the street.

"W-Wait!" Saki called out and rushed over to catch up with him. "Let's walk together! We can bond."

"No."

"Eh?! Sasuke? Saki? Are you guys dating?!" Naruto shouted from the roof above them, his finger blatantly pointing at them. Sasuke scowled deeply and Saki flushed a brilliant pink color and the dog barked at the yelling ninja.

"Don't be stupid!" Sasuke snarled.

"Oh! Naruto-kun, you're mistaken! Heh-heh! Oh, my…ha! Oh this is awkward!" Saki advert her gaze. "This is my dog!" She blurted before laughing robotically. Sasuke quirked an eye-brow at her, Saki was a weird girl. She was socially awkward and she laughed like a robot when she felt awkward and blurt out nonsense. Naruto squinted at them.

"You're a weirdo." He accused Saki. She slumped her shoulders with a sigh and Naruto jumped down next to them.

"I'm not that weird." Saki grumbled as she rubbed her arm to console herself. She glanced down at her dog. "Right Momo-san? Is Mommy weird? No mommy's not weird she's perfectly normal!" Saki rubbed her dogs belly and continued to coo to it in baby voices. Naruto leaned against Sasuke as he watched Saki coo over dog.

"Pfft, what a weirdo," Naruto whispered loudly to Sasuke his hand coming up to cover his mouth when he revealed his secret. "What kind of person refers to themselves as mommy to their dog?" Sasuke shoved Naruto off of him. Saki's body tensed as she heard the comment and hugged her dog close to her body.

"Oh Momo-san! No one appreciates me! I'm so uncool and unattractive and, and, and unloved!" Momo-san licked Saki's cheek.

"Idiots." Sasuke grumbled and walked away from them with his hands in his pockets.

"Don't walk away from be Teme!" Naruto shouted and chased after him. Momo glanced at Naruto and began to chase him down.

"Ah! Momo-san!" Saki chased after her dog. Momo clamped down on Naruto's ankle.

"OUCH! Saki get your stupid dog off of me." Naruto made a move to kick it away.

"Don't you dare kick my baby!"

Sasuke scoffed at them, but he smiled barely and shook his head at them. Sakura was gone, but he wouldn't make the same mistakes twice. He would avenge her and his family, but from what he learned it was best to cherish these moments, because the life of a ninja was cruel and unsuspecting.

Kakashi scrutinized the area once more before wiping a sweat off his brow. He knew Sakura was alive. He felt it. He tried going to Tsunade about it but she wrote it off as his grief, but he knew, _he knew_. She was alive out there somewhere. Why she didn't reveal herself to them he still couldn't figure it out. Fear maybe? He would find her though. He would bring her back. He lost his team once already and he refused to lose it again.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	13. Lessons With Sasori

**Hey people what is up?**

**Yeah I know, I haven't been updating, but I got too caught up in my nerd life.**

**My British friend recently introduced me into Doctor Who, and needless to say I went ga-ga over it. Then they introduced me into Magic card games, so lets just say I've been nerding out with battles and talk about Daleks and such.**

**Bros, I am like totally stoked for Fanime next week. Like no lie I really want to do the speed dating thing they have there. I'm totally going to go the the straight and the gay one. How cool would it be if I could say, "Yeah, I went on a date with Gaara for a couple of mintues." or "Yeah, Sakura was pretty chill, but gosh, Haruhi from Ouran like, totally took my breath away." Dude, I could date an anime character, but really it's just a cosplayer, but still. In my mind, I would've dated an anime character. **

**Thank you all for the reviews and the favorites and the alerts. You guys are awesome. Riiiiiiiigghht though to those who like "dark sakura" I mean, I look everywhere to find a Sakura that's just like "fuck them all" and just becomes a total bad-ass. Maybe it's my feminist speaking, but seriously it's like most of the girls in Naruto are like "i love_" or always need saving. Haha, I'm surprised by all the Saki haters. I mean I get ya, it's like whoa man, that's Sakura's place. I really tried to write her as a likable person, but she gets the hates man. I find it hilarious. Hate on bros.**

**Anywho, that's my little fun rant/verbose blogish thing. Sorry for all the "mans" and "like", but I totally just wrote this like how I would talk. So I'm assuming most of you now think I'm like some hippie druggie or something. Honestly though, I'm not. I'm just that nerdy, glass wearing, low cut shirt wearing, nerd. **

**All honesty**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><em>Lessons with Sasori<em>

Sakura crumpled to the ground, her breath was released in sharp wheezes. She brought her emerald gaze up to her Sensei, his emotionless eyes regarding her in a bored like fashion.

"How weak of you," he mused. Sakura tried to lift herself up, but her arms quivered at the weight of her body. "Your body seems so...unused to this type of training." Sasori smirked at her in a mockingly manner. "My how the Kohona nins have fallen."

"I will do better," Sakura swore and Sasori pressed his foot on her back.

"Of course you will. You are now under my tutelage. I accept nothing, but the best. You will stay in this position, you will not move under any circumstances. You are my student, therefore you are _mine, _and mine to bend and break." Sasori removed his foot from her back. Sakura remained in her position, arms at a ninety degree angle, her body rim-rod straight, balancing on the tips of her toes. Her body was barely an inch off the ground, it was as though she was about to bring herself back up into a push up position, but remained down. Sasori turned away from her and began to work on his puppets and Sakura didn't dare to move. Her body felt achy, muscles tensed and strained, perspiration was dripping down the slope of her nose. Sakura's head pounded and all she wanted was a glass of water for her throat felt dry and scratchy, but she wanted to please her Sensei. She wanted to make him proud to have her as a student. All she wanted was to be strong and not this weak girl she was. Sakura felt her arms give out and she collapsed on the ground with a groan. Sasori lazily brought his gaze to her breathless form.

"Tch," he sneered. "I'm not surprised." Sakura placed herself back into position.

"I will do it!" Sakura said determined. "I will stay until you say otherwise. I will get this!" Sakura ignored her physical pain, because she knew that the pain she was feeling was helping her way to being a strong ninja. Sakura remained in position for only a minute before collapsing once more. Sasori barely spared her a glance.

"Stupid girl,"

**-x-**

"Healing the body is a very critical thing, it takes excellent chakra control. If you lack chakra control then your patient becomes your victim." Sasori lectured as Sakura hovered her hands above a fish swimming in water. Its scales were badly burnt, and pieces of its fin was missing. "Concentrate on your chakra and bring it forth to your hands." Sakura obeyed her Sensei and blue chakra ignited her hands, she could feel her skin humming with the sheer power of it. "Now soothe the lethality out of it. You want your chakra to heal and not destroy." Sakura concentrated and easily her chakra turned green. She proceeded to heal the wounds on the fish and the aquatic animal picked up speed.

"You've done this before." It wasn't an inquiry.

"Yes, Tsundae taught me the basics." Sakura played with the fish a little.

"Stupid girl," Sasori growled. "You should've told me, but instead you waste my time with your foolishness." he threw a sebon at the fish and it pierced its tail fin to the bucket. Sakura couldn't stop the gasp as blood bloomed in the water, and the fish became sluggish. "Did your _Tsundae _teach you to remove poison?"

"N-no," Sakura stammered and removed the poisoned dart from the fish.

"You learn now," Sasori grunted and Sakura waited for instruction. "Well? Do something." Sakura jumped and quickly tried to extract the poison out. She misjudged how much blood to take out, and in a panic she tried to force it back in only to have this fish explode. Organs and scales splattered onto her and Sakura grimaced at it.

"Try again," Sasori opened a cage and pulled out a fidgeting rabbit by the ears out. He roughly shoved a sebon into the thigh of it and the rabbit fidgeted less. Sakura couldn't help, but feel a rush of pity towards the rabbit as she took it in her hand. She pulled the sebon out.

"When extracting poison make sure there is a water source near by. Dragging the poison out with the blood will easily kill the person." Sasori instructed and Sakura scrambled to get a cup of water before the rabbit died.

**-x-**

Sakura skidded across the dirt as a kunai narrowly missed her ear, but she didn't have another moment to think about it as three more kunais came her way. She bent her backwards til her hands touched the ground, one kunai flew above her head, she kicked her legs off the ground moving into a hand stand and she lifted her left hand of the ground just as a kunai was about slice her wrist. Sensing the shifting air, she pivoted her her hands to move her body sideways just as the last kunai skimmed her side. Sakura could feel droplets of blood weep through her cut, but she ignored it.

"Dodge faster," Sasori said and threw four more kunais at her.

**-x-**

Sakura placed a cup of tea in front of Sasori and dutifully took her seat besides him at his work table. Sasori crushed some seeds into a small bowl and Sakura thought that it faintly smelled of salt.

"The best way to extract poisons is intimately knowing them." Sasori said as his he kept his hands busy, pouring a small amount of alcohol into the powder mixture. "Identifying a poison will make it easier to extract it. Poisons will be in different forms, powder, liquid, and even as a vapor. Knowing how to make a poison will even save your life. As my student, I expect you to know how to construct poisons and carry poisoned weapons with you at all times." Sasori pulled three small leaves from a twig and added it into the bowl and began to crush it. "I will also expect you to fight while poisoned. There will be times where you will be poisoned, but there will not be time to extract it as soon as you want. You will identify the poison in your veins and the components of it. I expect you to build an immunity to the simplest of poisons." Sasori dipped his finger into the green paste and gave it a small sniff. Satisfied, he rolled the sticky paste into a small ball and held it out to Sakura. Sakura tentatively took it from him and eyed him cautiously.

"Eat it," Sasori ordered, but Sakura hesitated. "Stupid girl, it's not even that potent." Sakura sighed and placed the green ball into her mouth. It was salty and tangy, and it felt as though she ate sticky rice as it stuck to her teeth and the roof of her mouth. The effects were instantaneous , eyes rolling in to back of her head as she fell out of her chair and onto the floor, her body seizing as foam spilled from her mouth. Sasori watched unamused at her convulsing form.

"Stupid girl," Sasori watched for a few more moments before giving his student the cure. As Sakura came to, dry heaving on the floor, Sasori glared at her. "You didn't even put up a fight."

"You said it wasn't potent." Sakura shot back, wiping her saliva and foam away from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I lied."

**-x-**

"I thought you were untouchable!" Deidara jeered at Itachi and Itachi glared at the blond, his Sharigan flashing at him.

"It was unexpected," Itachi defended himself. He didn't really understand why everyone believed he was untouchable in a fight. He never said he was, but then again he never denied it either. He held his hand firmly against the cut against his neck. It was deep, but only life threatening if he didn't sought out medical attention soon. He would've healed it himself, but the cut was too complex for him to heal and he needed someone with a better understanding than he.

"You need my help?" the pink hair girl anxiously walked into the room where Itachi sat at the three-legged stool in their make-shift living room. Itachi almost forgot about the girl they brought with them months ago. Sasori often kept her busy days and nights so, he didn't see her very often. She was either in her room, or in Sasori's as he trained her vigorously. Itachi noted she filled out since he brought her. Her joints no longer jutted out against the flesh like sharp angles, nor did her face seem so gaunt. Her pink hair was no longer matted and dirty, but rather held a glossy tint and was now growing towards her elbows. The scar on her face stuck out still and Itachi wondered why she kept it when she could easily heal the scar tissue. She walked over towards him and knelt between his legs, she pulled his hand away from his neck and Itachi noted the roughness of her palms.

"It's a but deep, but no major artery. There is a torn ligaments and the tissue damaged is horrible, but I'll be able to heal it. Though you will feel some stiffness afterward that is normal. Just take a hot bath, and relax the shoulder and you will be fine." Sakura channeled her healing chakra and wormed her way into Itachi's flesh. Itachi could feel her inside of him, her chakra was cool, soft, and gentle as it stitched the skin back together. "There!" Sakura grinned up at him and Itachi looked into the girl's green eyes. She flushed under his gaze, but gave him a bashful smile.

"Heal me! Heal me!" Deidara shook Sakura by her shoulders and she glared at the blond.

"What the hell Deidara! You don't just go around screaming 'heal me' into people's ears!" Sakura bellowed and shook the man aggressively. "Have you no respect?! I told you I wasn't going to heal that scrape, you idiot! It's just a scrape!" curling her fingers into a fist she slammed it into Deidara's head causing him to crash into the ground, dizzily.

"Calm down," Kisame rolled his eyes at the teenager's antic and Sakura turned her gaze to the tall, blue ninja.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snarled. "This is why I stay in my room! You're all annoying!" she huffed.

"Stupid girl," Sasori spoke up. He was leaning against the wall impatiently. "You have training." Sakura turned to her teacher and followed his way back into his room. Itachi watched as she disappeared around the corner. She was something else.

**-x-**

Sasori finally added a hidden compartment that he needed to add in his hidden poison spray. The puppet laid motionlessly on his work desk and he close the small door to the compartment. He began to sand down any of the rough edges before standing up to leave his room. When he turned around he blinked in surprise at his pink hair student that was still in her plank position that he ordered her to stay in an hour ago. She was breathing evenly throughout her nose and inhaling threw her mouth. Her body would shake every no and then, but it refused to fall. Her eyes were pinched shut in concentration.

"Stop," Sasori said and Sakura gave a sign of relief and she slid to sit on her heels. She stretched her arms and cracked both her knees.

"I did good?" Sakura gave her Sensei a cheeky grin and Sasori snorted at her.

"Stupid girl," he started and he could watch as Sakura visibly wilt at his words. "I suppose you are ready for your first mission." Sakura couldn't stop the grin that stretched across her face.

* * *

><p><em>Review... or not, that's cool to...<em>

_Sorry bout how short this is. I'm like super blind so I supersize all my font sizes so when i wrote this it was like six pages long, but now that I look at it I can tell it's like super short._

_SO as an apology for how short it is, I shall provide an exert from the next chapter. :oGASP!_

_Spoilers~! _

_That's right, totally went all River Song on you lot._

* * *

><p><strong>Currently untitled chapter<strong>

**"My, my!" He grinned at Sakura with a wide smile. "I never believed in ghost, but here you are!" Sakura snarled at him and she could feel all her hate boil in her blood.**

**"You bastard!" She moved to hurt him, but a firm hand on her shoulder prevented her from getting to him.**

**"He is what we came here for, you cannot hurt the clientele."Itachi said and Sakura felt her mouth gap open at him.**

**"But he!" Fuming, Sakura clenched her fists tightly, ignoring the sting of her straining joints in her fingers. "Remember this Renji," She spat out his name. "I. Will. Kill. You."**

**"Oh baby," Renji winked at her. "I look forward to spending time with you again. It can be just like _old times_ again." he smirked at her with a leer on his face.**


End file.
